A New Dawn
by Funatic
Summary: After a floo accident, Harry ends up in the most unexpected place. When he has to make a choice, can he make the best one? AU from book 5 onwards. [Twelve Kingdoms crossover]


Disclaimer: Where have you been living all these time? Under a rock? I obviously don't own Harry Potter or Twelve Kingdoms.

A/N: Harry has finished fifth year.

**Chapter One**

**Accident**

It's been almost two decades since the Kou-o passed away and the new Kouki was born. For the last month or so, Kouki has been looking for the new Kou-o inside and out of the kingdom of Kou but to no avail. By then, the waste lands of Kou have become more wasted and many people seeked refuge in kingdoms such as En and Kei. It was not surprising that people choose to escape into these kingdoms. For 500 years, En has became and remained a prosperous and under the lead of the new and more matured Kei-o, Kei was blossoming, though it was nowhere as prosperous as En yet.

Compared to these kingdoms, Kou still had a long way to go before peace and prosperity returned. Under the late Kou-o's rule, Ko had become an utterly dreadful place to live in and it just got worse after the Kou-o's death. People fought against each other, starved and many died of sickness and dehydration. With all these going on, it was really no surprise that Kouki was doubling his efforts in finding a new and hopefully better Kou-o to lead Kou out of the darkness.

Kouki's fruitless attempts in his search only served to motivate him further. If he had to go out into the most foreign land to find the one with the kingly aura, he will do so, for the sake of Kou's future.

Little does he know, that he didn't need to go that far.

* * *

It was that time of the year again. July 31st, Harry's birthday, and he was celebrating it with the Weasleys that year. When the letter was first delivered to him, he got a shock. He usually spent his birthday at the Dursleys but this year, the Weasleys insisted that he spent his sweet sixteen birthday at their house. Harry had sent a reply questioning this shocking, although delightful, change in plans. Mr. Weasley had dismissed it as wanting Harry to have a nice birthday for once in his life but Harry suspected that the main reason lies with Mrs Weasley. So there he was, spending the rest of his summer at the Burrow.

"Morning," Bill said as he passed Harry that morning. Bill had decided to take the time off and spend some time with his family that summer. Unfortunately, much as he wanted, Charlie wasn't given that privilege and had to work because apparently, they were short-handed on his side.

"Morning Harry," Ginny chirped as she went into the kitchen. She had long gotten over her crush and was currently dating Neville. "Morning," Harry smiled at Ginny and Bill. Soon, the kitchen was crowded with red-heads. Percy wasn't there that day either as he couldn't get off work and had to leave first thing in the morning, as did Mr. Weasley, although he had assured Harry that he wanted to be there and wished him happy birthday before rushing off for work. Percy just offered him a formal handshake before going off.

"Morning Harry dear," Mrs Weasley smiled kindly at him. "We'll be going to Hogsmeade after breakfast and we'll be celebrating your birthday there ok?" Harry just grinned at nodded. "Happy birthday mate," said Ron while passing Harry his present. "Thanks Ron," replied the birthday boy. Harry put his present away and breakfast went by quietly. Well, as quietly as it can get with five Weasley children, one mother hen and a birthday boy.

Soon, it was time to go. After putting all the dishes in the sink, the children and mother stood in front of the fireplace. Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at the inside of the fireplace and fire instantly appeared. Holding the bagful of floo powder, she called, "right, Bill first." Taking a handful of floo powder, Bill stepped into the fire and cried, "Hogsmeade," and disappeared.

This went on until all of the Weasley children had disappeared. "Harry dear," Harry nodded, took a handful of powder and walked into the fire. "I hate this way of travelling," he thought.

Clearing his throat, Harry said, "Hogsmeade." It would have came out like that, if he hadn't coughed in the middle of his sentence. Harry felt a pull and the next thing he knew, he landed on a hard ground. "Ow," he thought. He remained in that position for a moment while he looked around. "It's awfully quiet for Hogsmeade, and what's with the sea?" For a place he had supposedly seen a lot of times, it looked unfamiliar.

Harry stood up slowly, rubbing his bottom. "Don't tell me..." Harry groaned and placed a hand over one side of his face with his eyes shut. "I've done it again. Another floo accident. Where have I landed myself this time?" Harry looked for anybody he could ask directions from when suddenly he was looking into the face of a guy. Harry jumped back, startled. Blinking, Harry's mind suddenly went blank. The guy had pale blond hair, pale skin, looked no older than twenty and he was dressed strangely. Harry and the guy stared at each other for a moment.

Then all of a sudden, the guy got down on one knee, bowed and said in a monotonous voice, "I swear that I will never leave your Highness nor disobey orders, and forever be your Highness' loyal servant. Please give me permission."

Many thoughts and questions crossed Harry's mind like a bullet train and the only thing he said was, "... huh?"

**To Be Continued**

A/N: I know that the floo network doesn't work this way but from one fireplace to another, but for the sake of this fic, please overlook that minor detail ok?


End file.
